GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F
The GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F (aka Gundam Astraea Type F, Gundam Astraea, Astraea Type F) is an upgraded version of the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. The unit is piloted by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Astraea Type F is the altered and enhanced form of GNY-001 Gundam Astraea. After Astraea completed beta-testing phase with Krung Thep, Celestial Being used its data to help develop the 3rd generation Gundams. Although Astraea itself was succeeded by GN-001 Gundam Exia, Astraea still had tactical value to CB and was transferred to their shadow support team, Fereshte. When Astraea was initially introduced in AD 2292, its paint scheme was white with blue and red highlights. By AD 2307, CB decided to keep only the third generation Gundams known to the world (except GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel), but wanted the second generation Gundams to perform shadow interventions under Fereshte; its paint scheme had been altered to red with light brown highlights and its MS face has been covered with a black mask to disguise the fact that it's a Gundam (albeit a poor and transparent cover). For weapons and combat, Astraea Type F maintained its original equipment: GN Beam Rifle, two GN Beam Sabers, GN Shield, Proto GN Sword, and GN Launcher. For mid-to-long ranged combat, Astraea can deploy its rifle and shield for mid-range combat; for greater firepower, it can use the GN Launcher to devastate enemy forces. For close combat, Astraea deploys its Proto GN Sword, its GN Beam Sabers, or its GN Vulcans to suppress enemy fire. As Exia's predecessor, it also utilizes advanced combat methods of shield-and-strike tactics when battling enemy targets. After Celestial Being's defeat in AD 2308, Fereshte's Astraea-F was upgraded to GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2, enhanced with the gathered spare parts of GN-001 Gundam Exia. With Astraea's adaptation to Exia's parts, it granted the unit with greater energy efficiency and better control with its GN Particles. Astraea Type F's design would return in AD 2311, when the Innovators replicated the upgraded versions of the 2nd generation Gundams and have them powered by GN Drive Taus. The Innovator's Astraea Type F was classified as GNY-001FB Black Gundam Astraea Type F. Former Gundam Meister Fon Spaak managed to later procure the replica, renamed the unit back to its original designation. The unit was given additional weaponry, including a NGN Bazooka stolen from the ESF, GN Pistols (from Dynames), GN Hand Missile (from Kyrios), and the recently developed GN Hammer.; its new arsenal additions greatly increases Astraea Type F's adaptability in combat and is named "Gundam Astraea Type F Full Weapon".Gundam 00V Gundam WeaponsDengeki Data Collection Overall, Astraea Type F has proven to be one of the most enduring units designed. Despite its antiquity to its more advanced MS contemporaries, Astraea Type F continues to be an adversarial threat to those who challenge it. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :A regular beam rifle that is the unit's primary weapon. Performance versus the Exia's rifle is unknown. ;*GN Beam Saber :The Astraea is armed with two beam sabers, docked behind either side of the waist. As the weapons themselves are test types, their performance versus the Exia's beam sabers is unknown as of this time. ;*Proto GN Sword :The Astraea is armed with a Proto GN Sword, that can be vertically folded along the forearm like Exia's GN Sword/Rifle. As it's name suggests it's a prototype to Exia's GN Sword, and is the first GN particle-lined physical blade created by Celestial Being. By the time of its creation, the plan to merge the beam rifle and solid sword function is already in place. ;*GN Launcher :The Astraea is armed with a GN Launcher, docked in front of the Gundam. The GN Launcher yields higher output when directly connected to the GN Drive via the clavical antenna area. When it is detached from the connector, it still holds substantial fire power among portable GN weaponry, sourcing particles from its GN Condenser.HG Astraea Type F manual, translation by calubin_175 ;*GN Shield :Standard equipment. Less streamline in appearance versus the Exia's shield design, with no sharp edges. ;*GN Hammer :Designed by Hanayo and improved by Sherilyn Hyde before it is maunfactured, this flail-type hand held weapon is Fon's favorite weapon. A retractable wire connects the hand holder with the spiked-ball which houses a GN Condenser. Using the weight manipulation ability of the GN Particles within, the GN Hammer can greatly increase its weight when it hits a target, dealing tremendous damage. The impact can be strong enough to cause a concussion or even loss of consciousness even if the pilot is wearing a seatbelt.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 6 "GN Hammer" The armor thickness of current mainstream MS cannot withstand a single blow by the GN Hammer. Furthermore, the spikes on the sphere are made from the same material as the GN GN Katar and GN Sword III and can release GN Particles into the target’s body when it hits, destroying it from the inside like the GN Missiles. It is a weapon that can deal large amount of deal while keeping its GN Particle consumption minimal. The GN Hammer also has four miniature thrusters to help the weapon launch quickly and impact its target with great destructive force. As a result of these thrusters, the hammer can move in weird trajectories beyond the laws of physics. ;*NGN Bazooka :A Federation produced weapon used in situations where particle disruptions are employed, such as anti fields. It has the choice of loading up GN missiles or solid rounds. This bazoooka was looted by Fon from a Federation base. The "NGN" acronym in its name refers to "Non GN", referring to its nature of not using GN Particles in its designated usage as it is simply a projectile launcher. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System :The Trans-Am System is available for Celestial Being's Original Drive version of Astraea Type F but not the recoloured Innovators's Tau Drive version. History Go to Fon Spaak's page for the full history of the Astraea Type F Variants *GNY-001F/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F` *GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 *GNY-001FB Black Gundam Astraea Type F *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F Full Weapon :The recolored GNY-001FB used by Fon that is equipped with a large range of both old and new weapons. Like the Black Astraea F, it uses a Tau Drive. Picture Gallery Astraea_Type_F_Front.jpg|Gundam Astraea equipped with its mask 67thh.png Gny-001f-fon.jpg Astraea_Type_F_Rear2.jpg 14c86371cc984e.jpg GNY 001F AND GNY 002F by Ladav01.jpg|Gundam Sadalsuud Type F vs. Gundam Astraea Type F ScreenHunter_06 Aug. 17 19.54.gif|Astraea Type F Gundam War Card Gunpla Hg00-astraea-f.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Astraea Type F box art 1-100-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F.jpg|1/100 Gundam Astraea Type F box art astreaTF1.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F astreaTF2.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F (w/ GN Hammer) astreaTF3.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F astreaTF4.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F (fully loaded) Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F2.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - HG 1/144 - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F3.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - HG 1/144 - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F4.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - HG 1/144 - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F Notes & Trivia *The unit name derives from the goddess Astraea, who is associated with the card Justice—one of the twenty-two Major Arcana in the Tarot. The other Gundam test-types follow this same naming theme. References 23466h.jpg asd12314.jpg Gundam 00F GA Type F.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F - Profile Astraea Type-F.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F - Design Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F Gundam Astraea Type-F.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F - Design Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F1.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F - GN Hammer External links *Gundam Astraea on Wikipedia *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F on MAHQ